Lab coat
by rgbcn
Summary: Wil Wheaton's new Professor Proton show is on tv, and Sheldon hates it, SO much. What will Amy do to make Sheldon stop complaining about it? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi again!_

 _It's been a while, right? I had this story started on November 2017, but I really couldn't work on it for months. The part of it was from then, when Wheaton got the role of Professor Proton, so now after the new episode about the show on 2018, this can't be canon. Let's say it's another version of how Sheldon takes the airing of the show._

 _I couldn't help myself to finish my original idea, even if it took me a while. And I will be doing some fanart related, of course! *sin closet* included. Or RG rated as some of you say. LOL_

 _You can find my drawings and fanart on Instagram/tumblr/FB/Twitter as rgbcn. And of course on before anyone, with some exclusive stuff *wink wink*._

 _As always, I just wanted to play around with these characters. This is a just-for-fun story. #forscience_

 _All mistakes, typos and errors are my fault, remember English is not my first language! And that I'm not a writer! Just want to tell the stories I have in my mind. Thanks Shamyartzzs for correcting my basic grammar, I'm sure I added more typos after that!_

 _Anyway, enjoy it! This will be a 2 parts story. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!_

* * *

Sheldon sat in front of the tv, Amy at his side. He was making strange noises and shuffling on the couch all the time.

" _And that's how it's done kids! And Remember to tune in with Professor Proton next week for more science! We will see how-"_ Sheldon switched off the tv abruptly.

"What kind of line is this? Unbelievable!" Sheldon huffed and threw the remote control on the table, the sound made Amy jump from her seat on the couch. She adjusted her glasses.

"It's worse every week, how did they agree to change the original show that much?" Sheldon put all his weight on the back of the couch and crossed his arms. "Professor Proton will raise from his tomb if he sees this….this…. THIS!" Sheldon kept complaining while Amy rolled her eyes for….She lost the count already.

They have been watching the show of the new Professor Proton, starring Wil Wheaton, for the last 4 weeks, and Amy was starting to lose her patience at the first minute of the first episode. All Sheldon had were bad comments for every word, movement or experiment Wil was performing on screen. _Patience Fowler!_

"I know you disagree with the choice, Sheldon." Amy tried to reassure him with her calm voice "But the audience is growing and the kids are loving it." _Everybody is loving the new professor Proton_ Amy added in her head, but didn't want to say it out loud. She knew how Sheldon would react, probably becoming enraged at her. She didn't want to argue more than necessary. "Maybe if you don't like it you should not watch it." She added with a soft voice, putting her hand on his arm, a feather touch. Sheldon was still pouting and not looking at her, staring at the room, frowning.

"Amy! I need to watch it!" He threw his hands up so Amy had to move her hand away from him. "How can I write all the imperfections in a report if I don't watch it? I'm planning to send it to the tv channel." He looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe nobody was in fact, agreeing with him on this matter. _I should be Professor Proton instead of this fake scientist Star Trek hollywood doll._

Amy was studying him with an eyebrow up. _A report? To send to the channel? Oh Sheldon…._ That was worse than she expected. Could she do anything to stop him from that? Amy checked all possibilities in her head. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind… maybe she can make him see it in another way? It was worth the try.

"And I will send a copy to Wil Wheaton too, so he can see all the flaws he has. I will point them out to him on my _extensive_ report. He will have to fix this… this _fake_ science show! And quit!" Sheldon was still describing his evil plan to end with Wil's career as Professor Proton. "I'll destroy him" he muttered at the end.

"Sheldon, listen to me." Amy said in a voice that got his attention. He knew when her tone was serious. Even his mind still elaborating his plan, he looked at her and focused on her words.

"Proposal: Instead of writing a report to complain... why don't you write a different version of the episodes?" She tilted her head a little, waiting for his reaction." You know, _improving_ it with your ideas?" She highlighted the word with her voice and corporal language.

He studied her face while his mind kept running.

"Improving… Do you mean..." Sheldon titled his head too "Do you mean…. Writing the episodes again?" He waited for her to elaborate a little more.

"Well, you keep saying all you saw was bad, how will you make it good?" She smiled tentatively at him, to see if her idea was making room in his intricate mind.

He watched her more closely. His mind started to run possibilities about this new idea.

"Sheldon, I know you want to do this report with your _best intentions._ " She really didn't believe that at all. "But this probably will change nothing, the tv show is having the best rankings, kids are happy and learning science with it. Why fight... this?" She pointed the tv with her hand.

"Because he is not Professor Proton!"

"And you are not either and you wanted to be."

"In his honor!"

"Listen Sheldon...I'm suggesting you making _your own_ show. Writing _your_ episodes."

"My own show?" His eyes started to sparkle. After a little pause he added "Like Fun with flags?"

"Exactly!" Amy exclaimed happily. "You love Fun with flags, you can do your own science show too!"

"Mmm" Sheldon hummed, his hand in his chin, in a pensive mode. He started to like the idea. He could do the show correctly, the way it has to be.

"You are the best scientist I know, intelligent, brilliant, educational..." Amy grinned at him "I'm sure you will do a great science show." It was not a lie, she really believed that, but she said it, let's say, emphasizing his magnificent fiancée's qualities a little too much, to make her point. These 4 weeks have been hell since the show started to air. Amy was quite desperate to find a scape to that situation. If Sheldon could focus on creating his own stuff and stop complaining on Wil Wheaton, that would be liberating, not only for her, for him too.

"Oh Amy!" Sheldon threw his hands up and exclaimed "what a good idea!" Amy sighed content to his reaction. "I can rewrite the episodes and make it much better, with the experiments like they need to be, not that fake stuff." Sheldon added.

"Or..." Amy said looking at the board they had behind the couch. The way she paused got his attention again. _How she does that?_ "Why copy that whimsy show, if you can do it different, better, more personal!" She said this last part louder, emphasising her word with gestures of her hands. "Forget Professor Proton, Hello Profesor Cooper!"

That was the last motivation Sheldon needed. "That's right!" Sheldon smiled proud "Professor Cooper." He said looking up, visualizing the idea, with his hand moving in the air. He already had all the plot in his head.

"I like that!" Sheldon exclaimed and stood up. Amy jumped a little startled by his determination, but she smiled. She won his mind, again.

"Oh Amy, you are the best!" he smiled back at her while running all over the main room. "I need to start right now" He picked up his laptop, but also his notebook, a pen and the whiteboard. He set up everything he needed to and in no time, he was typing frantically, already out of the real world.

"I will let you work" Amy stood up happily to make herself a tea and go to read before sleep. Calm finally arrived after the 4 weeks of all-day-complain. Amy was sure even the gang would be happy to stop hearing about Wil's show.

* * *

 _Some days later_

"I wrote something, we need to start rehearsing for tomorrow's taping." Sheldon handed some papers to Amy as soon as she opened the apartment's door. She just arrived home and she was putting off her jacket. _Rehearse? Taping? What?_ Amy didn't understand what was going on Sheldon's mind.

"What… what are you talking about Sheldon" She looked at the papers with a furrowed expression. Whatever that was, sure it was not her plan for a Friday's night after a really exhausting week.

"Our science show."

 _What?_

"Our… science show?" she repeated back with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yes, you and me" He signaled with his long finger to both of them "OUR show. And now, chop chop little lady, you need to read the script so we can start the rehearsal. We are already 2 minutes and..." He looked at his watch "37 seconds late". He looked again at her with his eyebrows up, that gaze that meant no discussion and immediately got busy with the stuff he had on the table for the experiments.

"Wait, wait… wait Sheldon!" He finally stopped and turned to her. "You … included me on the show?" Amy didn't know how to feel about the news. She was exhausted, tired and didn't expect anything like this.

"Yes, it was your idea, and as Fun with flags, this will be our show, so..." His tone was calmer than before. He looked at her, but shifted to the floor quickly. Was he a little shy now? Almost blushing. Amy knew that was big for him. He was not a person to share or to include other people on his projects. He needed some years to include her in Fun with flags, at least her name, for God's sake! She looked again at the script and read the title she missed before:

 _Fun with Science - With Professors Cooper & Fowler - Episode 1._

She almost released a drop of tear reading it. She felt her heart warm and had to put her hand on it. She read it a couple of times more, to be sure she was reading it correctly.

Her voice softened as she looked at him "You want me to be in the show with you? For real?" _Oh Sheldon…_

Maybe because his brain itched for being late on his schedule, or because he noted that Amy was starting to become emotional, but he quickly shifted the mood and went to business mode again.

"Yes, that's it, we'll do it together. Come on, put your lab coat on so we can finally start." He turned again from her and picked up his own lab coat from the table.

Amy got out of her trance. _Lab coat?_

"Sheldon, mine it's in my lab, it's Friday night, can we do it without it?"

"What?" Sheldon exclaimed. "No Amy! For the rehearsal we need to be in character."

"What character?"

"The one I wrote for you, of course."

"Nevermind… Can we just read it? I can practise to be in character next week" Amy said, the exhaustion coming again to her.

Sheldon looked better at Amy, she really looked tired. Even him noticed that.

"Mmm ok, we can just read it." He finally agreed. "But we will tape it this weekend, so we need your lab coat anyway." Sheldon was determined on following his schedule. Right, Amy didn't know about it, but that was never a problem before. Sheldon was used to always do his will.

"I'm not going to the university now!" Amy protested "I just got home from there, I'm not driving again!"

"You can go tomorrow." Sheldon dismissed her protest.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. _No way!_

"No!" She exclaimed and threw herself on the couch with a loud _thud_. "I have things to do Sheldon, remember? I will go out with Penny tomorrow. I'm not going to the university to pick up my lab coat. Can we just film it next week?"

Seeing the disagreement already in his eyes, she tried to think on a good excuse to make him stop. Yes, she was touched by him wanting to do the show together, but she was still shocked. He could just share the plans with her before, so she could be prepared. Was it so hard? Now she was not willing to just say yes and have to drive to the university during the weekend. _Think Fowler think!_

 _Oh!_

She smiled naughtily at her thought, the perfect excuse.

"Sheldon… Even if I go to pick my lab coat, It will have to be cleaned, you don't want lab germs at home right?" Sheldon made a disgusting face when she mentioned the germs. "And If I remember correctly, the cleaning shop I normally go for this doesn't open on weekends…. So..."

 _Ugh, Germs!_ Sheldon didn't thought about it.

"Forget about your work lab coat." He grabbed his mobile from his pocket and started browsing "It will be better if you have a lab coat only for the show. I don't use mine at work, so I can use it here."

She stood from the couch, with curiosity on what he was doing.

"So are you looking for a lab coat online?" She asked trying to peek at his phone.

"Yes, we can have it delivered by…" He checked the delivering times. "Tomorrow afternoon, perfect!"

"Ok, we can order one if you want, my size is-"

"Ordered. Don't worry Amy, I know your sizes" He wiggled his eyebrows leaving Amy with wide eyes standing in the middle of the living room.

* * *

Next day Amy was all day with Penny. They had a lot of fun together, it was long time not going out with her bestie for a shopping and gossiping day. She was tired though. Sheldon had her rehearsing the show over and over again until it was late, when she knew the script and the experiments and all the episode by heart.

After she waved goodbye to her bestie in the hallway, Amy opened the apartment's door, her thoughts still floating on how fun she had, but also on how she didn't like her body when she put all the clothes Penny made her try in the shop. She felt that all of them made her look bigger and fatter, while Penny looked perfect in each model she tried on. She mentally noted not to eat ice cream after lunch again. This was a recurrent thought everytime she went out shopping with her friend.

Inside the apartment, she sighed and closed the door. All her thoughts forgotten as, not even 10 seconds later, Sheldon appeared from the bedroom.

"Amy, perfect timing, your lab coat just arrived. Here." He handed her a little plastic package with something white in it. "Open it and put it on, I'm preparing all the things to tape the show." He said with excitement.

Amy opened the wrapping and put the coat out of the plastic protection.

 _Uh? What is this?_

She frozed. Some seconds passed before Amy said anything. She was studying it more closely and testing the texture in her fingers, it was not what she expected. She hesitated.

"Sheldon... I think there's a mistake."

"Why?" Sheldon walked closer to where Amy was. He looked at what she was holding. She held the piece of clothing for him. He studied it for some seconds and huffed.

"Wrong size." He just looked at the coat, never touching it. "This lab coat will not fit in you." Sheldon declared, sure of himself.

"I can see that!" Amy said angrily. The piece was small, and the worse of all, extremely short. Of course this will not fit on her. The ice cream she ate today now hammering her thoughts and lowering her self esteem a little more.

"Mmm, correction. It will only fit if you are naked and even then, the two upper buttons will not close." He signaled with one hand the buttons of the coat at his affirmation while grabbing his phone with the other. He started browsing it ignoring Amy's red face and wide eyes.

 _WHAT?_

She opened her mouth slightly, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She shook her head. Did she hear it correctly? _Why does he seem so sure about that?_

"Sheldon!" She finally could speak "The size, of course is wrong, but also it's…. too short, are you sure you ordered a real lab coat, you know…? To work in a lab?"

"Uh?" Sheldon looked distracted at her. "What do you mean. I ordered a lab coat, and I'm sure I ordered an M size. I'm checking it."

"I think…. this seems more something Penny will buy." Amy added blushing again.

"Penny?" _Is she nuts?_ He looked at Amy surprised. "Why on the earth and all the galaxies will Penny buy a lab coat?" He laughed at the idea, and kept browsing the online shop on his phone. "Look, I ordered an M, I was sure of it. Maybe they send it wrong, did you check the-"

"No! Sheldon! Look!" She showed the coat to him again. "It's a fake lab coat!"

"Fake lab coat? Do you mean to cosplay?" He tried to imagine why Penny will like to go to a comicon. Maybe as Molly and Leonard as Sherlock. Ugh, Leonard will be a really poor Sherlock. Sheldon tried to get out the thought of his friends as Amy was showing him more closely the coat again.

"No Sheldon! Not to cosplay! Or… well yes, but as a sexy outfit." _Still didn't get it genius?_

Sheldon seemed to process the information "Sexy?" He asked confused.

"To have sex with it Sheldon!" She said and immediately blushed.

"Oh. OH!" Sheldon exclaimed, finally realising what Amy meant.

"Well..." He hesitated. He was blushing now. "Dont worry, Amy, we… we will return it, or I will order another one." He seemed nervous. "I mean not like this!" He quickly corrected himself "Your correct size, you know, I ordered so fast and…" He started browsing his mobile again so he could avoid Amy's gaze. "I will return it, and I will start a complaint form for not labeling the products correctly on the website. How can they not warn about that!" He tried to look angry, but he was still flustered.

Amy sighed "Maybe we can give it to Penny." _I'm sure Leonard will appreciate it. And it will fit on her for sure._

"NO!" Sheldon exclaimed loudly "I mean...no." He said more calmly. "I don't want them to ask us weird questions."

Well, that was true, Amy thought Sheldon had a point here. She also didn't want to explain why they had a sexy lab coat with them.

"Yeah, never mind Sheldon, just return it." She started to fold it and placed it again inside the original wrapping plastic.

"Oh!" Sheldon said suddenly. "The show! We can't tape it without the lab coat." He paused and looked at Amy. "Do you want to drive to the university?" He asked in awe.

Amy gazed angrily at him. And put a hand on her hip, defiantly, with lab coat package under her other armpit.

"I'm not going to the university Sheldon, I'm going to shower after a long day out, and we can tape it another day." She said firmly "And remember… Germs!" She shout the last word gesturing her hands like a ghost scaring kids on a terror tunnel.

Sheldon jumped slightly putting his hands like a shield. He didn't say anything, he just nodded. The thought of germs always made him weak.

And with that, Amy turned and went to the bedroom, to take that quick shower and finally relax.

* * *

 _Well, that wasn't what Sheldon expected when he ordered that lab coat, right? *evil laughs*_

 _What do you think will happen next? *wink wink* the fic is M-rated, but... not yet! Don't worry, I_

 _will post soon the second part. I will try to draw something related by then!_

 _Hope you are enjoying! Give me a like and a review if you are enjoying it! That is a motivation to keep going! I love to read your reviews._

 _Again, sorry for my english!_

 _Thanks for all the love, Regina._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again!_

 _I know you were waiting for it! Thanks for your reviews!_

 _I will try to draw something soon! Remember I'm still resting my hands for an injury :(_

 _Thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy the rest of the story *wink wink*_

* * *

Amy entered the bedroom, still angry at Sheldon's insistence of her going to the university. _We can tape it next week, why all the hurry?_ Maybe he was just excited. Amy knew how Sheldon was when he had something in mind. Well, at least all these days of him working on the show, had Amy and all the gang calmer and happier. No more complaints, at least on that matter. That was good.

Near the bathroom door, she noticed she still had the lab coat with her. She looked at the item, still thinking on how naive his fiancée was not to notice his error ordering it. And that comment he did? _It will only fit if_ ….She rolled her eyes at her thoughts. _Come on Amy, this will not fit, not even naked. Forget about that._ She threw the package onto the bed and went to shower.

But she couldn't stop thinking about it. She showered quickly and wrapped a towel around her. She didn't wash her hair, she did it in the morning. She just wanted to refresh her body after all day out.

She left the bathroom and stopped in front of the lab coat. She looked at the package for a few seconds, or minutes, still thinking on Sheldon's words.

" _Don't worry Amy, I know your sizes."_

" _It will only fit if you are naked and even then, the two upper buttons will not close."_

She was curious. And there was only a way to know it. Amy picked up the package and opened it. She grabbed the lab coat and stretched the fabric, trying its density. It was a little elastic. Of course, the final goal of this coat was not exactly lab protection. She blushed again thinking on it.

She left the towel on a nearby chair, and put one arm in one sleeve, then the other. It was weird to put on a coat being...naked. Before buttoning it, she saw the sleeves fit quite well on her. It was short, of course, but only the length.

Amy looked at the bedroom door. It was closed, and Sheldon probably was still with all the show artifacts. Was she being too brave, and risky, trying the lab coat in the middle of the bedroom? Maybe she could sneak in the bathroom for a moment.

"It's just a moment, I doubt I can button the coat up." She said to herself and started with the lower buttons. She went up, and up, and up. She walked and opened the closet door, where they had a mirror in it. She continued buttoning and finally arrived to her chest. She slowly tried the last four buttons. First one, then the other...

Her eyes widened when she couldn't button…. The last two ones.

 _No...really? How?_

How Sheldon was so…..specific, or he really was a genius or… maybe he dreamed about this? Amy's imagination was running wildly.

"How did he know?" she was still shocked. She eyed herself using the mirror, up and down. It was really short, but yes, Sheldon was right. She could fit in it, but not with her normal amount of layers of course. She was used to wear shirts, cardigans and jackets under her lab coat. Usually, it was cold in the lab and she used that as an extra layer. But this coat, well, this one was not designed to work in a lab. Amy tilted her head from left to right, watching herself in the mirror. She was surprised she didn't feel bad, even wearing that unusual outfit. The fabric was hugging all her curves, and even her breasts were pushed up. She turned a little to see her back, eyeing it with the help of the mirror. The lab coat ended exactly under her bottom. _Well, better not to lift the arms._ She giggled and turned to the other side.

She started posing in front of the mirror. She felt a little weird, but it was fun to try just for a moment. She would put it back and they would return it. But before doing that, she wondered again on the same questions: Would she be brave enough to ask Sheldon how he was so specific? How did he know? Maybe that was a bad idea. She would need to admit she tried it then. _Not happening._

Still looking into the mirror, she sighed. _I guess I will never know._ She lifted her hands to start unbuttoning the coat and she froze. She met two blue eyes she didn't expect to see in the mirror

 _Sheldon?_

She felt her blood flowing fast through her veins and her face blushed in seconds. How did he enter in the bedroom? Yes, using the door, but...why didn't she notice? And more important…. When? Did he saw her posing in front of the mirror? _Oh Gosh!_

She turned timidly to him. He was watching her silently, with his eyes wide open, his expression… unreadable. His mobile in his hand, still illuminating.

"Sheldon? I…" She couldn't look up at him. With her hands on the hem of the lab coat, she pulled it, trying to make it longer to hide her thighs. She wasn't aware of the amount of cleavage she was showing doing that. "I just wanted to try it on, I was about to put it back." Her voice struggled to come out. She felt her cheeks burning of shame. "I...I was curious...as you said before...that..." Again she couldn't finish the sentence. Why didn't he say anything? Was he angry that maybe the store would not accept the return because she tried it on? Usually you can try clothes before returning it, if not, it's a really stupid policy from an online store.

Amy finally looked up, and she noticed he was eyeing her up and down. Still silent. Still unreadable.

"Sheldon?"

"Uhm?"

"How did you know?"

"Uh? What?"

"How did you know it would fit me just… like this?"

"Uhm..."

"You were…. so specific. And you were right, I can't button these ones." Amy looked down at her chest, with her hands pointing shyly at the buttons. She pulled up the coat to hide her chest a little, but that made her thighs more visible.

She searched for his eyes. He still didn't answer. Noticing her gaze at him, he focused on her eyes. Before he was too distracted with other parts of her body. He clearly was looking at her chest since Amy pointed out that part.

"I just…. knew." He finally affirmed. "I know your sizes, remember?"

"But..." she protested. _Is that all?_

He stared at her for a couple of seconds. Her eyes asked for him to elaborate.

"I calculated the dimensions based on my memory and the fabric you showed me. I'm good at sewing." He really didn't know why it wasn't obvious. He always prepared all the cosplays of halloween and comic conventions.

"Oh...ok." Amy wasn't surprised by this fact. It was the only logical explanation. Because him having wild dreams about her like this was more…. Improbable. How was she so stupid?

He suddenly lifted her hand, the one with his mobile, and started browsing on it, clicking and swiping the screen quickly. There was not so much light in the bedroom now, as the sun light was already leaving from the window, but the screen illuminated his face. Amy couldn't read his expression.

"Don't worry Sheldon, I will put it back." Amy didn't know how to react. She assumed he was checking the return policy of the store. "You can try clothes before returning them, it will be fine. We still can return it." She turned to the closet and searched for her night clothes.

"We are not returning it." He said without leaving his eyes from the screen.

"I'm sure they are fine with customers trying it on before making a decision Sheldon, we can return it."

"I said we are not returning it. I just canceled." He said locking his mobile and putting it in his back pocket.

 _What?_

She turned to him again, surprised. _Did I hear it well?_

Even with the dim light in the room, she could see his face. _Is he blushing?_ Amy was shocked. Did he want her to dress like this…for the show?

"Sheldon! I can't do the show with this lab coat! I can't be like this in front of the camera!" Amy was flabbergasted. In front of the camera… like this? _Is he nuts?_

"Oh no no no, not for our show! I already ordered another lab coat, this time I double checked I was ordering the correct one. We will have it tomorrow."

Now Amy was more confused. If he ordered another one for the show already, why did he want to keep this one? Did he... maybe… liked it? _Oh my!_

In a moment, Amy's mood changed completely. Did he find her sexy wearing it? Now she needed to know more. Her vixen mode was on.

"Does that mean, you want me to put this on-" She put her hands on her sides and brushed her curves slowly up and down "-for another… show?"

Sheldon gulped.

"Well?" Amy walked slowly to him, swinging her hips on each step. She stopped and put her hand on her hips. It really was a short lab coat. Sheldon's eyes looked down again, at the upper line of her thigh which was barely hidden by the coat.

He didn't want to point it out, but he really liked what he saw when he entered the bedroom. After Amy went to shower, he was focused on ordering the correct lab coat, he wanted to be sure this time and triple checked that everything was correct. He also started the process of returning the fake lab coat, but he wasn't sure if Amy would prefer to drive to the post office or order a home pickup. When Amy didn't come out after what Sheldon knew was her normal amount of time for a shower, he went to the bedroom, curious about what she was doing. His need for closure to finish the order was itching in his mind. But when he opened the door, all the itching and all the questions he had for her were vanished. He went speechless when he saw a perfect combination with his two lovers, Amy and Science.

"Sheldon?" Her voice got him out of his trance. Amy loosened her arms on her sides. Maybe she was wrong again, he didn't find her sexy, didn't he? Shame came to her again at the thought.

Seeing her being worried, he finally had the courage to talk about his thoughts. Or better, to show her why he decided not to return that short piece of fabric. He walked two steps, stopping in front of her. He put his hands on her hips, like every time he was about to kiss her. Amy looked deeply into his eyes, searching for clues of what he was thinking. His gaze was intense, and Amy felt her legs were weak just because of that. She blinked a few times, feeling him getting closer. She closed her eyes in anticipation, feeling his breath so near her mouth, she tilted her head and then…

He didn't kiss her.

Instead she felt his hands pulling her by her hips. She had to walk, and opened her eyes surprised to see him walking backwards, pulling her to the bed.

When he arrived at the bed, he sat down, always looking at her eyes. His hands still on her hips pulling her a little more that she fell on his lap, straddling him. She had to put her hands on his shoulders for balance.

"Shel..." She couldn't finish his name as his lips crushed on hers. If his gaze before was intense, the kiss was beyond that. All her insecurities were gone as her tongue danced with his.

His hands traveled down and generously hugged her bottom. A moan escaped from Amy's mouth at his touch. He stopped the kiss and looked at her with an adoring gaze. Amy's heart was throbbing hard in her chest.

"Yes, I want you to put this on, for a special show." Sheldon confessed.

Amy's smirked at him. _So he really like it._

"A show, only for you?"

"Indeed."

Instead of kissing her lips again he went directly to her neck. His warm tongue marking paths on her skin. She felt goosebumps all over her body while Sheldon kissed and licked every single part of her open cleavage. His hands never stopped caressing her bottom, first over the coat, but quickly going under it to enjoy the contact of her skin in his big hands. His excitement grew as he circled his fingers on her flesh. And of course she noticed it, as she started to move her hips following his ministrations.

Her hands stroked his hair, massaging it mimicking the movements of his hands. She felt a hot sensation going through her belly. Did he bite her? Whatever he was doing was making Amy tremble.

His hands traveled up to her lower back, and then to her front, belly and chest. With the brush of his fingers, her nipples hardened even more, and Sheldon cupped her breasts softly looking at her eyes. Her green eyes, half open, looking at him, dilated, excited. He tried to show her how sexy she was. He was sure she understood. Amy studied his eyes too, and intense blue, like the ocean. He saw the adoration in his eyes, she knew. She caressed his chest too, over his superhero t-shirt and rested her hand over his heart. She smiled and he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was like this. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her glasses skewed a little because of the force of their kiss. And that lab coat hugging all her body, showing all her curves and volumes, but hiding them at the same time. Like his formulas, the numbers where there, but the solution hidden. She was his lady of science, the key he needed to solve all the theorems. He was lost in her eyes, while his hands memorized - again - every curve, angle and surface of her body. At every touch, her body sinuously moved over him.

Her hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt, she needed to feel his warm body soon or she will explode. He let her disrobe his t-shirts, first one and then he helped with the other. Folding them? He will love to do it. But he was too lost in her for that foreplay, not to mention full excited already.

Amy caressed his skin as soon as she had access, with featherlight touches all over chest, arms and back. Sheldon had to close his eyes of the intense feeling her fingers were giving him. One of her hands grabbed his hair and made his head closer to hers to finally meet in hot and passionate kiss. The other hand touching his belly, making him contract his muscles. That made Amy giggle between kisses, as she lowered her hand more to his pants.

She didn't need to do anything more though, Sheldon was already desperate to get out of the rest of his clothes, and he immediately unbuttoned his pants and tried to put them down. Amy stood up so he could do it. He lowered his pants and briefs a little, still sitting. She got on his knees and helped him to lower them more. She quickly released them all, shoes and socks too, and discarded all on the floor. She looked up to see if he minded that all his clothes were scrambled around. There was a moment he looked at the mess in the floor, but Amy knew a way to make him forget about it. She delicately picked her glasses with two fingers, as sexy as she could, to put them on correctly. That got his attention. She tilted her head with a flip of her hand making her hair go to her back. Before he could say or do anything, she moved forward and grabbed his length softly. Amy smirked looking at his widely opened eyes. The clothes were forgotten on the floor.

"Oh Amy..." he moaned while closing his eyes. He didn't want to close his eyes, he wanted to see her, to memorise every moment. But her hand was already too much for him.

"Professor Fowler for you." She corrected.

"Oh, Professor Fow…..OH" He opened his eyes when he felt an unexpected wet, warm sensation. His eyes darted to her quickly, to see her mouth engulfing him over and over again. _Oh Dear Lord!_ He had to put his hands on the bed, for support, his body failing him. Her tongue licked him up and down and Amy sucked all his strength at every bump. He couldn't help himself and a hand searched for her head, his fingers interlacing with her hair. He accompanied her movements, not pushing her, just pressing softly every time. How could Amy empty his mind of thoughts? He was still amazed by that, and with her tongue.

But Amy needed to feel him. Now. She stopped and stood up. Sheldon followed her with his eyes at every moment. He eyed her up and down again. That lab coat will be the death of him.

Amy surveilled quickly her possibilities. She could maybe unbutton the coat standing, slowly, for him? She didn't know how to do a striptease. But well, he wanted a show right? Maybe he will like it. She was about to start when Sheldon stopped her.

"Don't." He grabbed his hand softly. "Keep it on." He pulled her again to him, resuming the straddling position. "Please." He begged.

Now their burning lower parts were in contact, he could feel how wet she was compared to before, his hands immediately went to grab her bottom again, this time harder. He tried to cover as much skin as he could with his hands, pushing her closer. His mouth devoured her again, ear, neck, collar bones, upper breasts. There was something of her dressing like this that made him going crazy.

Amy couldn't wait more, she used his shoulders to push herself up, grabbed him and lowered smoothly her body down again This time both released a moan of pleasure. She waited a moment to start moving, feeling how he was burning inside her core. And she started moving up and down, first slowly, very slowly, and increasing the speed each time after. Their eyes locked in each other, their foreheads joined together, their hands were always in movement.

Their moans were the only sound in the room, louder every time. Her movements became faster, and Sheldon was trying to wait for her, but that seemed impossible at that point. Her blowjob before was already too much, the feeling now was just too intense. Her moans and his name were repeated over and over in his ears. His hands were on his favorite part - her rear end - pushing her to deepen the trusts. Her breasts bounced in front of him, the buttons of the coat could just fly over the room at any moment. He was feeling overwhelmed.

"Amy… I can't… I-" _Too late._

His last cry was so loud and guttural, feeling the release inside her. His mind went black, he rolled his eyes up and even felt dizzy of how intense it was.

"Ahh ahhh Sheldon!" She didn't stop her movements, she felt his warm fluids in her core, and feeling so close, she went to touch her folds when she felt him falling apart. She only needed a moment and that was it, her orgasm was also intense, and they collapsed on the bed, panting and sweaty.

Minutes later, Amy couldn't remember how long they were just laying there, she thought maybe her weight was too much for him. He didn't complain though. She pushed herself up, laid on her back at his side. She was exhausted.

He remained silent, catching his breath too. Amy needed to break the silence.

"Well, did you like my private show for you?" Amy asked smirking, shifting her weight on her elbow. Who would think all this Professor Proton madness and the shopping confusion would lead them to… this. Amy was still panting, sweaty and her legs were sore, but she now felt like the sexiest woman in the world.

"What show?" He asked finally standing up and combing his disheveled hair with his fingers.

"What we just did..." Amy pouted. _He enjoyed it, right? I thought…_

"Oh, now it was just a rehearsal little lady." He was standing in front of her in all his glory, hands on his hips. "Tomorrow you can do a show for me…..after we tape our own". He mentally noted his new schedule for tomorrow and for the rest of the taping days. Make beautiful science together - to beat his archenemy - and then Amy in this lab coat? That was a perfect plan for him.

Like his most wild and secret dreams.

* * *

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please like, and more important, give me a review if you liked it! That is a motivation to keep going! I love to read your reviews. Do you think I should write more? Let me know your thoughts!_

 _Just wanted to write a little one shot, and this is what came out. Not so little, right? Anyway I feel rusty and I want to say sorry for my lack of vocabulary, it's still hard for me to express complex actions and feelings in another language. Again thanks Shamyartzzs for correcting my basic grammar! All mistakes are mine though._

 _Hope to draw something related soon. Do you want any specific part for me to draw? LOL tell me! Stay tuned on my accounts on Instagram, facebook, twitter, tumblr, weibo… and of course, you can support my work being a patron as well._

 _Thanks for all the love, Regina._


End file.
